


Gauvain Suscite de l'Intérêt

by TheBlackWook



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Napping
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/pseuds/TheBlackWook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une fille s'intéresse d'un peu trop près à Gauvain. Apeuré, il vient chercher de l'aide auprès de Galessin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gauvain Suscite de l'Intérêt

Galessin était tout simplement exténué. Il venait tout juste de rentrer d’une guerre contre les envahisseurs barbares qui avait traîné en longueur, sans compter les deux jours de marche qui avaient suivis pour rentrer à Kaamelott. Tout ce qu’il voulait à présent, c’était dormir et reposer ses muscles qui le tiraient de tous côtés, peu importe que le déjeuner se fut pris il n’y a pas si longtemps. Il retira son armure, ses bottes et sa tunique pour des vêtements plus légers. On n’avait pas idée de porter toutes ces couches en plein été. Il soupira en sentant l’air frais de sa chambre, puis se laissa tomber sur son lit, son matelas un confort bienvenu après toutes ces nuits passées à même le sol, sans pouvoir dormir longtemps et correctement.

Le silence. Pas un soldat pour ronfler, pas un soldat pour bouger dans tous les sens, pas un débile pour se lever toutes les cinq minutes. Le retour dans sa chambre, après tant de promiscuité avec de sombres crétins, était libérateur. Mais évidemment, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas être tranquille, c’était trop demander. On tambourina à la porte. Galessin contempla l’idée de ne pas bouger et de faire partir qui que ce soit qui était derrière la porte, mais quand il entendit la voix de Gauvain, alarmé, il se résigna à se lever. A peine avait-il ouvert la porte que Gauvain se précipita à l’intérieur et la referma avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

« Qu’est-ce qui vous prend ? » Demanda Galessin trop fatigué pour être proprement agacé.

« Oh seigneur Galessin c’est horrible ! »

« Qu… »

« C’est terrifiant ! » S’exclamma Gauvain, affolé, coupant son ami au passage.

« Q… »

« La colère des Dieux se serait-elle abattue sur moi ? » Poursuivit-il, ignorant les tentatives du Duc d’Orcanie pour lui demander ce qui le tracassait.

« QUOI ? »

Gauvain s’arrêta immédiatement, comme sorti d’une transe. La voix n’avait pas été si élevée que ça, moins qu’elle l’aurait pu en tout cas, mais assez pour faire taire le prince d’Orcanie. Il regarda Galessin, les yeux toujours affolé.

« Qu’est-ce qui vous prend ? » Poursuivit le chevalier plus calmement.

« Oh seigneur Galessin ! Je ne sais pas ce que j’ai fait pour mériter cela, mais une jeune demoiselle n’en finit pas de me suivre. »

« Je vois pas l’problème. » Répondit l’autre.

« Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! Elle me suit, elle ricane à n’importe quelle parole que je prononce, elle envahit mon espace personnel et pose ses mains sur moi de temps à autres. Je ne comprends pas ce qu’elle me veut et ses actes sont tout à fait terrifiants ! » Gauvain avait commencé à aller et à venir.

Galessin regarda le jeune homme avec un air de surprise et d'agacement. Les intentions de la jeune femme n'étaient quand même pas bien difficiles à comprendre.

« Vraiment ? »

Gauvain arrêta de faire les cents pas.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Bah vous voyez vraiment pas pourquoi elle fait tout ça ? »

« Mais non ! » Le prince d'Oranie reparti de plus belle, tourmenté.

Il s'arrêta de nouveau, comme s'il avait réalisé quelque chose. Galessin, habitué à Gauvain et son temps plus lent que la moyenne à se rendre compte de quelque chose, crut qu'il allait enfin être libre de faire sa sieste. Mais non.

« Seigneur Galessin… Pensez-vous qu’elle soit une espionne ? Ou pire, qu'elle tente de gagner mes faveurs afin de me tuer ? »

Tous les espoirs du Duc d'Orcanie s'envolèrent et il baissa la tête, ahuri devant tant d’incompréhension, passant ses mains devant ses yeux. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter tout ça alors qu'il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : dormir.

« Je vois pas ce qu'il y de compliqué à comprendre. Elle veut juste vous connaître… Intimement, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

« Non ? »

Un soupir.

« Non mais c'est quand même pas compliqué à comprendre qu'elle fait tout ça pour que vous la remarquiez, la demandiez en mariage et que vous partagiez un lit et que vous soyez nus et que… Que vous fassiez, euh, des trucs. »

« Mais quelle horreur ! »

Galessin le regarda interloqué pendant un moment, avant qu'il ne laisse courir.

« Bon, c'est pas que je vous aime pas mais j'aimerais bien aller pioncer moi, ça fait des semaines que j'ai pas eu mon lit. »

« Oh mais c'est vrai. Mille excuses Seigneur Galessin. Vous n'êtes pas blessé j’espère ? »

Son attitude avait complètement changé, véritablement sincère dans sa requête, ce qui eut le don d’arracher un sourire à Galessin.

« Je vais bien. Je suis juste fatigué et j’aimerais dormir. »

« Je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps alors. »

Gauvain se tourna pour partir mais s’arrêta.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a encore ? »

Le jeune prince se tourna lentement, la peur inscrite sur son visage.

« C’est que… J’ai peur que la demoiselle ne revienne m’importuner. »

Galessin lâcha un nouveau soupir : c’était devenu habituel quand il était avec Gauvain.

« Restez-là mais faîtes pas de bruit, c’est tout ce que j’demande. »

« Oh merci ! Merci ! »

Le jeune homme s’assit dans un coin, tandis que Galessin retrouva enfin son lit, allant même jusqu’à laisser échapper un faible gémissement de contentement. Le silence était enfin revenu, pour le plus grand plaisir du Duc d’Orcanie. Pourtant il ne trouvât pas le sommeil immédiatement. Il tourna plusieurs fois sans s’endormir. Quand enfin il sentit ses paupières devenirs lourdes, il entendit du bruit. Il allait râler et abandonner l’idée de pouvoir se reposer quand il sentit le poids de Gauvain sur le lit, son corps bientôt contre le sien.

« Vous dormez ? » Chuchota Gauvain

« Oui… » Le ton semblait cacher une légère menace.

« Désolé. J’espère que je ne vous dérange pas, je crois qu’une sieste me ferait du bien aussi. Je suis toujours retourné des actions de cette jeune demoiselle. »

Le Duc d’Orcanie était bien trop fatigué pour protester et enroula simplement son bras autour de la taille du jeune, le rapprochant un peu plus de lui. Enfin seulement, Galessin trouva le sommeil.


End file.
